PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Hhhippo
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Hhhippo (talk • ) :User:Hhhippo was made into a sysop on June 29th, 2007. While many RfAs tend to exhibit a "why not" rationale both for the nomination, as well as the votes, Hhhippo has proven that he can bring dedication as well as expertise to the table. Aside from his ardent dedication, which has been exhibited in his work both to ensure a high level of professionalism on the Wiki, for example his work to organize and create the "Help:" pages, he also has a much higher level of coding ability than the average Wiki user. This skill set, along with his organizational skills (his ability to identify issues and in particular his ability to find solutions), combined with his ability to really get things done make him an ideal candidate for Adminship. While specific expertise is not a necessary prerequisite for Adminship, it is important that at least some portion of those Admins have such experience and ability. We don't need any more "Why not's" at the moment, but in the case of people with Hhhippo's unique skill sets, a genuine need can be cited for Adminship. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:23, 22 June 2007 (EDT) :Thanks for the compliments! As you might have noticed, I'm not a build master, since my gaming expertise is somewhat limited, in particular limited to PvE. In terms of builds, I'm thus using this wiki more as a reader than an author. However, I'm happy to contribute in making this a nice place where people can easily find and share trustworthy information on builds. My contributions were and will be more towards organizational issues and helping new users with the wiki rather than judging builds. That are in a way administrative tasks, even tough most of them technically don't require sysop powers. However, I'll be happy to join the team and continue as an official admin whenever that is considered reasonable. From a practical point of view, it might indeed be advantageous to have a second admin who lives in a European time zone. :I accept the nomination. --Hhhippo 03:33, 23 June 2007 (EDT) Support # I strongly support this candidate. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:27, 22 June 2007 (EDT) # Level headed, I know he tries to think about situations rationally instead of emotionally. I still have yet to remember his participation in an argument. He thinks about the issue, rather than a perceived problem. I recommend him. Shireensysop 15:46, 22 June 2007 (EDT) # Amazinglicious job. I like this guy's work habits. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 08:07, 24 June 2007 (EDT) # Also a yes, if someone can dedicate time and create the entire templates for vetting policy, he's proven himself to be a valid administrator. I don't think lack of in game experience hinders his ability to administer. This is a wiki afterall, for the in game experience, we look for it from everybody. If there would be any sign of "no" for me, it would be the question of why do we need anymore admins? But that is more general issue and not with the candidate. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 09:51, 24 June 2007 (EDT) # When we need him. I already mentioned (sp?) this user during one 'admin conversation' a while back. - Krowman 10:28, 24 June 2007 (EDT) # Has shown dedication to the wiki, level-headedness in discussions, and a good technical ability for helping maintain and correct articles and templates. If/when the wiki decides an additional admin is needed, I think he would make a good fit as a sysop for this site. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:19, 25 June 2007 (EDT) # -Auron 15:43, 25 June 2007 (EDT) # See Auron's comment. -- Armond Warblade 03:49, 26 June 2007 (EDT) # He is doing something for the wiki that not many of the current admins do, coding. Since being an admin includes coding, and helping other users, I feel like he would be a great addition to the admin team. Bluemilkman 04:38, 26 June 2007 (EDT) # See Bluemilkman's comment. Tycn 00:42, 27 June 2007 (EDT) Oppose # The nominee has already stated that he has limited experience in-game, which is a quality an admin of this Wiki should most definately have. Administrative powers are not needed if the nominee simply seeks to aid new users rather than carrying out the more difficult tasks such as build judging/deletion/creation. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:12, 23 June 2007 (EDT) # Sorry, but I have to agree with Rapta, you honestly can't be a good admin if you for a second think you are wrong about anything... --Sneakysmith12 11:30, 25 June 2007 (EDT) # (your vote here) Neutral # I'm glad that he stepped up to the plate when we needed templates to be done. Your coding skills must be awesome. I myself have n coding at all really, though I do know how to make wiki pages now! But even with your contributions, I have to wonder about your little in-game experience. To make good choices for the wiki, you have to know about the game. I guess it all comes down to what an admin is. I have seen someplace that it is a "janitor" of the wiki, other places, the judge of the wiki, and still other places the maker of the wiki. If we put the admins into departments, such as these ones code, and these ones patrol, I would vote for you for the coding one in a heartbeat. But since we don't do that, everything is piled into one title, I don't know what to vote you for. But I do want to say thanks for making those templates. Something I could never do, and it needed to be done by somebody. Bluemilkman 16:19, 25 June 2007 (EDT) # (your vote here) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Hhhippo Hhhippo